


The Truth Will Out

by Multi_Stan_Problems



Series: NCity in the House [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Stan_Problems/pseuds/Multi_Stan_Problems
Summary: Mark lets slip a secret during his Heat. Can the NCT pack survive the truth?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCity in the House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	1. Secrets

Mark had never been good at keeping track of his Heats. The older members of NCT, namely Taeyong, Doyoung, and Johnny, always reminded him. Normally Haechan, also an Omega, would stay with him and help him through it. They would cuddle naked while Mark slept through most, if not all, of it. Sometimes he didn't. He had enough toys to get him through his Heat without an Alpha's assistance, and Haechan was more than happy to lend a hand.

It was during one of his Heats that Mark let slip a secret that he kept closely guarded to his chest. 

Heachan was between his legs, hips thrusting, when Mark moaned a name that brought him stuttering to a halt. He sat frozen as Mark whined and thrashed back and forth, attempting to lift his hips to keep the dildo moving inside of him. Haechan was frozen above him, arms shaking and chest heaving, ears ringing with the name.

He quickly got Mark off, shoving the artificial knot inside and rolling off of him. Mark drifted off to sleep as Haechan checked his forehead for his temperature. Satisfied that it was going down, he started to clean both of them up.

He tried not to think about the name that Mark had said. As far as he and the rest of the NCT pack knew, Mark had never been with an Alpha, and nothing had ever happened between he and that member. Before Haechan had presented, Mark had shared his Heat with Doyoung, a Beta. 

Haechan resolved to talk to the member as soon as Mark's Heat was over. He got back into bed with Mark, pulled him close, and fell asleep. 


	2. Questions

Like most of his Heats, Mark seemed to remember none of what happened. Most Omegas were like that. It became a commonly held belief that it was in an Omega's nature to forget what happened during their Heats because of how extremely embarrassing it all was.

Heachan tried for weeks to get the member alone, but the problem was that NCT was always so busy. That added onto the fact that most of the time they all crowded into one dorm of the other, it made it quite difficult to talk to someone with no one else around. 

Finally he managed to corner the member in the bathroom while they were brushing their teeth. 

Haechan took a deep breath and looked up into their face.

"Did you and Mark ever......have sex?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooohhhh I am such a witch for having such short chapters and still no reveal >_<
> 
> I am currently in the mountains with no internet or cell service, but I am still writing!!! I hope to be updating this and other stories at least once a week. I have a summer class (bleh) that I have to attend virtually (Zoom sucks ass) so when I'm done with that, I can post more chapters. 
> 
> If you are into Star Wars, Teen Wolf, Supernaturl, Merlin (BBC), Sherlock, Eragon, Mo Dao Zu Shi (MDZS), Riverdale.......you might want to follow/subscribe to me XD. I have soooooooo many fanfics in the works it's not even funny. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and putting up with me! Please leave kudos and comments if you wish! :D <3


	3. Worries

Johnny stood frozen, toothbrush in his mouth, ears ringing with what Haechan had just asked. 

“Excuse me?” he asked around the toothbrush.

Haechan shifted uncomfortably.

“During his Heat, Mark…..he said your name.” Haechan’s cheeks blushed and he broke eye contact with Johnny. 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” It was Johnny’s turn to blush. His Alpha rumbled with pleasure at the thought of an Omega thinking of him during their Heat. 

He spit out toothpaste.

“Mark and I aren’t together,” he said matter of factly. “You should talk to him about this.” Johnny turned back to the sink, hoping Heachan would just drop it.

The door clicked shut behind him. 

Johnny slumped forward, arms braced against the sink. His mind raced with images of Mark in Heat, clinging tight and moaning his name. He had sworn to never tell anyone, save for his parents, about what had happened in that hotel room when he was nineteen and Mark was fifteen. He rubbed a hand roughly across his face. He could still recall vividly every detail from those days. Afterwards, there had been panic and anxiety about how it would affect the rest of the group. They were still fairly new to each other, and Johnny had just started courting Taeyong. Mark hadn’t been on birth control, and even though he had taken a morning after pill, they both had waited for months afterwards to see if Mark had become pregnant. Mark couldn’t take a pregnancy test. It would have drawn too many questions, too many accusations and speculations. It could have ruined everything; the group, his career, Johnny’s career. 

So they waited and swore to never tell anyone what had happened. 

When Mark’s schedule began to pick up, when he began to be a part of more than one subunit as well as hosting schedules and appearances on various shows, he had requested to be put on suppressants and birth control. 

Johnny finished quickly and exited the bathroom back into the crowded dorm. He needed to find Mark and talk to him. 


	4. Let's Talk

Johnny didn’t have to wait long to find a time where he could talk to Mark alone. Mark came into the bathroom while he was in there getting ready to shower.

“Dude, what did you say to Haechan?” asked Mark in English as he shut the bathroom door a little too hard behind him. Johnny dropped his t-shirt in the corner of the room. 

“Nothing.” He turned to Mark. “I’ve said nothing to anyone.”

“Why is he asking me if we’ve ever been together?” Mark’s face flushed.

“I don’t know, dude. Why are you saying my name while you’re in Heat?” fired back Johnny. Mark’s face flushed even more. 

“That’s not...it’s...I can’t…” he sputtered. Johnny felt a little bad for bringing it up. It was very rude to discuss what happens during an Omega’s Heat and an Alpha’s Rut, even if you are the Alpha/Omega in question. 

“Look,” said Johnny, “the only people I’ve talked to about what happened are my parents. No one else.”

“I can’t….” Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s hard, especially during my Heats. My Omega...wants…” His face flushed again. He took another deep breath. “I’ve never been with any other Alpha. I’m not….ready….it’s confusing.”

“What’s confusing?”

“I think, since you’re the first, that my Omega  _ wants _ you. But I know that I can’t have that.” Mark’s scent turned sour with distress. “It’s been….my heats are getting worse. I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you ever thought about being with another Alpha?” asked Johnny. His own scent started reaching unconsciously out towards Mark, trying to soothe him.

Mark shook his head. “I haven’t found someone who I can just be myself with. I’m also so busy, and if I start seeing someone regularly, it could potentially ruin things for me.”

“Do you….” it was Johnny’s turn to blush, “do you want me to help you? With your Heats?”

“I don’t know.” Mark’s sad puppy look pulled at Johnny’s heart. “Taeyong may not like it.”

“I can talk to him.”

“ _ I  _ should talk to him.”

Johnny touched Mark lightly on his shoulder. Mark looked up at him. 

“Let me talk to him first, and then we’ll all get together and work something out.”

Mark nodded. He pushed forward and hugged Johnny, who returned it. He could feel the tension leave Mark’s body. He carefully released his scent enough to blanket Mark, to hopefully make his Omega feel secured.

***

Johnny had found a couple days break in their schedules to take a small vacation with Taeyong to the countryside. While they had been able to at least scent almost every night, there was something freeing about being to touch each other without restraint. The door had barely shut behind them when Taeyong pounced on him. 

Johnny dropped their bags so that he could hold Taeyong. He backed them into the wall, hands automatically rucking up his shirt. Taeyong was undoing the belt on his jeans when his brain kicked into gear.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he gasped, forcibly pulling back from Taeyong. Taeyong whined and pursued his lips, still undoing his pants. Johnny used his strength against Taeyong, effortlessly pulling the younger man off of him and setting him down an arms length away.

“What is it that it can’t wait?” asked Taeyong. He crossed his arms, agitation seeping out in his scent. 

“We should…..sit down.” Johnny readjusted his pants. 

“No.”

Johnny sighed. “Fine.” He forced himself to look Taeyong in the eyes. “I spent Mark’s heat with him when I was nineteen.” There was a long pregnant pause. “His heats are getting worse.”

Taeyong’s nostrils flared. “And he wants you?”

“Not if it upsets you.” Johnny could feel the heat in his face. 

Taeyong crossed the small hallway and pulled Johnny’s face down to his. He kissed him, hard, pushing them back so that Johnny hit the wall. 

“I don’t care,” he said in between kisses. He unbuttoned Johnny’s shirt, yanking it down his arms. “Mark is special to me; to all of us.” He suddenly grinned against Johnny’s lips. “You may have to fight Yuta though.”

Johnny chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Taeyong, picking him up just enough so that he could walk them into the bedroom. “I’m sure that we can work something out.”


End file.
